


SLAVE

by MellaRyuzaki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellaRyuzaki/pseuds/MellaRyuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From poor to rich .. From a shoe salesman to a slave ... can my life have a better turn?" </p>
<p>Rating: Red </p>
<p>Pairing: Yunho and Changmin (Homin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Changmin PoV_ **

They were warm, relaxing and warm days.

What day was it? Surely it was not the day of rest, given the pawing of the horses, the hurried footsteps of the people and the shouts of the street vendors.

No, it was not the day of rest, but for me it was never, already for sometime, now that I think about it. 

« Changmin, wake up! You'll be late for work! Siwon will not cover you again! »

The voice that was calling me came from outside the room, in the kitchen or perhaps from my sister Sooyeon's bedroom. It was time to get up, definitely, before she burst into the room to give me the "Good Morning" made of pinches and laughter.

The room where I slept, my room, had that smell of new shoes.

The room where I slept, my room, had that smell of new shoes. Only last night I had finished arranging the sole of an old worn shoe that I had made as new.

Everyone in the small village where I lived said that I had taken my father's skills, his own hands in arranging shoes, but too soft and delicate to bear witness to the truth of my work.  
  
"He's gone now, he's gone to a better place by now."

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, getting up from my little bed, a mattress made of straw.

He opened the window and let the morning air enter the room, covering the smell of the shoes.

«Changmin-Min, you'll be late! »

As I feared, Sooyeon entered the room, ready to wake me up, but stopped, noticing the empty bed and slowly turning to the window, noticing me.

«You saved yourself this time, big brother! »

He advanced with a wooden stick that she needed to hold on.

Sooyeon was a fifteen years girl with a strong desire to live, but that someone of our God made difficult: she had fallen ill with some rare disease that I did not know that, just ten years old, was weakening her legs and giving her a pale complexion to the skin. Only his slight blush made people realize that he was a living person, a living girl.

I turned and put my hand on her head, stroking her well-combed hair and arranged as usual, in a soft braid.

«Only this time, eh? »

She looked up at my face, nodding with a small smile.

«You know it's always me who wakes you up. »

«Ah, my little little chick is true! »  
  
I picked her up and she held the cane, carrying it over her and wrapping an arm around my neck, bursting into laughter.

«Brother, put me down! Mum will get angry, if you'll be late again! »

«Ah, I will not be late, and then, my princess, her carriage must take her to the kitchen for the royal breakfast. »

«But I already had breakfast ...»

« He will do it again with his coachman »

I ran in the kitchen with her, who laughed amused keeping close to me.

In the small kitchen, the scent of milk and bread made by the owner. My mother had already prepared the table and she was cleaning the floor.

« It was time for you to wake up, lazy. »

Her voice was not angry at all. It was rare for her to get angry, my mother.

She was a normal woman, smiling and always kind to everyone. Even after the death of my father it never happened and her smile is not dead, like many other widows.

« Sorry mom, I was entertained to repair a shoe. »

I put my sister on the chair and put her cane near the table.

« Also try to rest, do not get tired too much. »

My mother got up and placed two bowls of steaming milk in front of us with the bread taken from the baker near our house.

« Today I will also have many sewing clothes. I hope to finish by the third day of this month's rest. »

« I will give you a hand, mom! »  Sooyeon exclaimed, with her mouth full.

« Sooyeon, education my dear, and today you will go to class. You must also give the money that we have not been able to give the teacher in the past few months. »

« But mom ...»

« Listen to Mom, Sooyeon. It is important that you know how to read and be educated. »

With the money we earned, my mother and I could take Sooyeon at school and pay for her medicine. I never went to school, but I have no regrets, my life liked me as it was. At least I had learned a trade looking at my father at work.

« All right ... needless to say that I do not need much ... »

Sooyeon resumed eating and did not add anything else.

_____________________________________________________________

« Changmin-ah! Run, run, run! »

Siwon had arrived at the shop door and clapped his hands and made me believe I was late.

«Give me time! »

I kept a small bundle with shoes and my lunch, an apple and some bread with cheese.

«With the long legs you find yourself, I think you don't need it. »

Siwon was five years older than me and I saw him as an older brother and not just as a best friend.

He was a tall, well-trained boy, and if nobody knew him, he was not like he worked in a shoemaker's shop.

I snorted and went inside, laying the bundle on a table.

It was a well-established shop, the shoes adjusted, all in a corner with tags with names of customers who had to pick them up.

«Have you got any new shoes? »

I asked, take the shoes I brought from home and arrange them together with the others.

«No, there are two pairs of old male shoes. I told the owner it was better to throw them, but he did not want to know. Those gentlemen. »

Siwon shrugged and laughed, looking at me.

«I'll take care of it. You do the calculations, as always. »

We were in two and he accountant work, given that he had been fairly educated in the past.

«Where are there? »

«In the shop, Minnie. »

«... I meant the shoes, Wonnie. »

«Ah! They are there, under that table. But believe me ... you can not do much. I'm too consumed. »

I went to the indicated spot and found the shoes. From what I saw, he realized that they were expensive and also very worn out.

«Siwon, who is the customer? »

Siwon, who was sitting at the table with some papers in his hand, looked up and looked me questioningly.

«I told you, a gentleman. »

I caressed the finishes and sat down on the ground. He had to be very rich, I thought to myself.

Those shoes were wonderful, unique.

«You'll see ... they'll become as new. »

I was determined to be good my work and, above all, to meet the customer who was wearing those shoes.

( eight hours later )

« Changmin-ah, I should close and you should go home, abd now it was late and you did not move from there, except for lunch. »

Siwon approached me as I was finishing the last layer on the shoe and looking at my work in the dim light of the candles.

«A little more ... I'm going to finish ..»

I did not take my eyes off my work, now completed.

«Ah, ok Minnie. You will close. So tomorrow you will also be the first to introduce yourself here. »

Siwon laughed and patted me on the shoulder, heading for the door.

« So goodnight Minnie and say hello to your family. »

« Nae, night to you and the same ...»

I greeted him and went back to work.

After another good hour, I finished and looked at the shoes.

"Perfect. Simply perfect. Changmin, you did a good job. »

I smiled and stood up, putting the shoes in front of the closed window, with a card where tomorrow Siwon would write the name of the customer.

I set the tools and turned off the candles and then go out and close the shop door.

Outside the village it seemed asleep, if it were not for the few strangers present and the women of pleasure who were trying to attract them.

I walked briskly, just wanting to go home and sleep, stay with my family, but the shouts and a blow made me fall to the ground.

« Auch! »

A man was running away from the guards. It was quite shabby, from what I could see in the faint light, but I did not have time to say anything, that he threw me a bag full of coins and got up, running away.

The guards arrived and, before I could say anything, they hit me in the head and I saw nothing, except black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Yunho PoV _ **

 

« Has he arrived? »

« No not yet. »

I sighed and dismissed my mother's servant, or rather his slave.

I had been back for two days, after a long journey from a distant village.

I went and I came back home with different precious fabrics and jewels.

In the Kingdom I was one of the richest and the most feared merchants. My generation was: my father, my grandfather, my grandfather's father .. Nobody had ever been underestimated and, most of the Kingdom's economy, went on thanks to the Jung family.

I was still waiting for what I was waiting for, at least the answer from some messenger or slave who came out for the city, but nothing, except for the return of my mother's slave, Kyuhun.

« My Lord, they have not heard anything yet. The slave merchant is delaying today. But if you wait- »

« It does not matter, go ahead. »

That was one of the things I did not really love. Jaejoong had promised me that he would find a slave suitable for me, only for me, but the days had passed and we were almost at the fourth day of rest.

Kyuhyun bowed and went out of my room, closing the door.

« Better if I go directly. »

I had also learned that if you want things to go well you have to take care of yourself and not the others.

My mother had insisted that one of her servants go there, since I was tired of her and could not say no.

I came out of my room, dressed and ready to go out, but I went to my mother first.

Since my father's disappearance, she did not leave home so much, except to go to the market and watch some business while I was away.

I stopped in front of her door and knocked.

Two shots.

« Come in. »

I went into her room. It was large and decorated with elegant. antique and luxury furniture.

She is standing in front of the large window that overlooked the garden full of flowers and roses, red and white roses. I approached and stopped a few steps away from her, making a small bow.

« Good morning, mother. Have you rested well? »

She was a woman of about fifty, but she was like forty-five of her beauty. Her face was small and white and her hair was black, gathered in a long, well-laid braid that came up behind her.

He looked at me, nodding a smile.

« From the blue dress I wear, I would say yes, my son. »

He had a blue dress with white embroidery on the collar and on the sleeves. Expensive dress that I gave her after one of my travels.

« It's enchanting on you. »

« Thank you. But why you are in my rooms? »

« I came to tell you that I'm going out. Jaejoong is late in finding what belongs to me and I prefer to go personally to see where the merchant is now. »

« You are tired. Go there tomorrow. »

« No, mother. Tomorrow there will not be, since it is usually today that shows his wares. And I would also like his to keep your word. »

Jaejoong was also a rich man, but he had had several problems with the law and I helped him. He had to return the favor.

« As you wish, son. »

she added no more, and after another bow, I took my leave and left the luxurious room.

The maids and some slaves bowed as I passed.

« I will escort you, my Lord. »

Kyun was always there and I could not say no. I agreed to accompany me, until another of my mother's slaves stopped me at the door before I left.

« My Lord, there's the shoemaker with his repaired shoes. »

« Tell my mother to pay for it and leave the shoes in my room. »

« My lord is right here and you could put back your favorite shoes. »

I sighed.

« Bring it here. »

The slave bowed and disappeared, reappearing shortly afterwards with a tall, handsome-looking boy. For a moment I thought it was the son of some soldier, but from how he walked and his rather awkward manner, they skip my think.

He stopped and looked at me, as if he had seen something new.

« Well? »

I said breaking that silence and making him look away. He came over and handed me my shoes that I had sent to repair. They were like new, an excellent job.

I tried not to appear surprised, after all it was nothing of that.

« Thank you, you did a great job. »

One of the servants took his shoes and placed them at my feet.

I took off what I had worn and put mine on. Perfect and I could only smile satisfied.

« My dearest compliments to the shoemaker. »

I nodded to Kyu who took a bag with some money and handed it to the boy.

He took them and bowed his head.

« Thank you, my lord, and I will report his words. »

« To you for the excellent job. »

I dismissed him and he left.

They were perfect, as if only expert hands could have repaired them, made them new, and I had never seen anyone succeeding like that, to perfection.

I did not divulge myself much in those thoughts, at each his work and, once outside, climbed into the carriage, followed by Kyu.

The horses were encouraged to leave and marched towards the center of the village. People took their jobs as the minutes passed.

The perfumes that invaded the carriage were many and familiar. Kyu was by my side and kept his head slightly low, looking occasionally out.

He had been bought too, not out of pity, not out of goodness, but only to do his job: to serve the most powerful.

« Did you see something? »

I asked without looking and fiddling with a bag of coins.

He held his face down, but his eyes were on my face, I felt it.

« No, my Lord, nothing. »

Who knows if he regretted his old social status, if he regretted his family who had never looked for him.

« Good. »

I said, returning to my observer silence.

__________________________________________________________

The market was swarming with people of all ages and high voices exposing their wares.

That place was a place where the poor bought or exchanged goods with their fellow men.

I pulled up the hood, wrapped in a light cloak, flanked by Kyu who, at that moment, had his eyes lost on the goods on the stalls.

Raw "Jewels", Handmade clothes but with shoddy cloth, fish, meat, fruit and vegetables. These were the assets that this place had.

I walked without paying much attention to the stalls and dodged a small group of children running screaming and happy, avoiding their mothers.

I turned an alley and found myself in another street, full of stalls, but with the usual things.

Further on, there was a small enclosed hut with a large wooden carriage that was used to carry the animals.

That was where I had to go.

I looked around before entering, followed by Kyu and the door closed behind us.

The place was full of moans and the corridor was flanked by small cells on both sides.

Prisoners of war, debts, girls and boys sold by their own family to repay accumulated debts.

I showed no interest in them as they approached the wooden bars asking for help and pity. Kyu looked nervous, but it was also obvious, he had been there.

I arrived at the end of the corridor and knocked on the closed wooden door.

« COME IN! »

Kyu opened the door and bowed, letting me go first.

That room was not very furnished: a desk, a small cupboard and two armchairs near which there was a table with a bottle of red wine.

Jaejoong was sitting in the chair, a pipe in his mouth and his hair tied in a long tail. He had a long blue dress like the night.

Anyone who had seen it would have mistaken it for a noblewoman, a woman.

His eyes rested on us as I advanced and stopped in front of the table, flanked by Kyu.

He threw out a little smoke and then put his lit pipe on the desk and greet me with a wide smile.

« Yunho! My old friend! I knew you missed me and you are kind to come here to visit me. »

He approached, looking at Kyu. He almost looked at him, his eyes full of malice that he never hid.

It was rumored that some slaves were raped by him, only for the sake of fun and, as he said, to put them "in line" and make them understand who was in charge.

« Jae. I think that what I miss you already know. You have long since disappeared, after the last help I gave you. You have a debt and I hope you repay it. »

« Kyuhyun, look a bit like you have become ... attractive. The Jung family treats you well to what I see. »

Jae did not count me and raised a hand, caressing Kyu's cheek, which remained motionless, though I noticed he was trembling slightly.

I raised my hand and took Jae's wrist, lowering it.

« Did you listen to me? »

I was serious, while Jae's gaze rested on my face.

« Yes, I have listened and you know I will repay my debt, but ..."

« But ...? »

I left her wrist and did not look away from his, waiting for it to continue.

« But I'm sorry to say that ... »

Jaejoong was interrupted by the violent opening of a door from which emerged a young and badly placed boy who, running away from some of Jae's slaves, ended up on me.

It was almost clinging to me and, those shreds, barely covered the body slanted and tall, slender .. sinuous.

His eyes met mine, big and frightened, like those of a fawn trying to escape from the hunters, but ending in the jaws of a wolf.

Time seemed to stop, at that moment when his eyes pleaded for help, where Jae's torturers also came in, barking with whips in hand waving them around the room and Kyu stepped back, frightened by those two big men, while Jae remained amazed and surprised by that interruption.

« ... You're sorry, because he arrived before you took him in my home. »

I finished, looking at the young fawn arrived and clasping it with my arm to my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my bad Translation. ;; But I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Here a wondeful Chapter, where our Minnie meet Yunho. ~

 

_**Changmin** _ _**PoV** _

 

A deafening noise woke me up. Wailing and people shouting at others.  
I opened my eyes slowly, as the sunlight hit my face. I brought a hand to my eyes and felt a numbness.

I remembered very little, except that I seemed struck by one of the guards, then nothing.

"They will have dragged me here ..."

The guards never used the delicacy, for them the common people were nothing but beasts to keep at bay, savages.  
Those who served were the powerful and not all, as they believed.

Who was not poor and trying to survive even by stealing? My mother had not taught me that, but ... my mother ... Sooyeon.

At the thought of the two of them, I got up and approached the bars, looking for some guards. I had to explain to them that there had been a mistake, that I was innocent.

The corridor was dimly lit by torches and some prisoners complained, begging for mercy and who  
instead them shouted to shut up.

I heard a door open and a glimmer of light illuminate the gloomy corridor.

« Shut up! »

A group of guards entered and walked along the corridor. They were dressed in red and, on the side, they held a sword, except for one: he had a pistol.

There watched and stopped right in front of my cell, looking at me from head to toe.

« Would this be the boy who stole a lot of silver from the slave merchant? »

« Yes my Lord. We found it with the open bag and coins on it, while he trying to escape. »

I opened my eyes. It was not me, but that man who had framed me.

« No ... no, there was a mistake. I'm not the man who stole that bag of coins! I was not- »

« Not a word more. It can be used against you, scoundrel. »

The head of the guards looked at me, saying those words. I knew it was useless to go on pleading, but my mother and Sooyeon were waiting for me at home.  
Who would have paid for my sister's medicines? Who could have kept his studies and the house where we lived? My mother could not do it alone and I could not abandon them.

« Please, please. Let me go. It's not me, I'm innocent, I've been stuck! My mother and sister are waiting for me at home. I beg you ... »

« Ah, do you have a mother and a sister too? Well, I think the slave merchant will like to know that he can get something from you. If they are both good-looking they will be a good fortune and your debt and sin will be forgiven. »

« No .. NO, YOU CANNOT! YOU CANNOT DO THIS, PLEASE! »

The head of the guards was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by another voice that reached them.

« Is it possible that you will not be able to ask people for mercy? »

I looked at the newcomer.  
He was a young boy with long, straight hair. He was thin and his clothes hid his body perfectly, but those features were also feminine. If it had not been for the voice, I would have mistaken it for a young lady.

« Sir, he was looking for a way to save his family. He should have thought twice about robbing you. »

What was meant to be the slave merchant, he looked at me for a long time and then licked his lips. This made me shudder, his look made me shiver that I took two steps back.

« To be a thief is pretty, well put on physical and has two beautiful eyes. They remind me so much of a frightened fawn. »

The boy laughed and I did not stop for a moment to look at him.

« I will tell my men to capture his family. »

I shook my head and looked at them, but the young man raised his hand and did not stop looking at me.

« No, it's not necessary, he is enough for me to pay for the damage. »

The guards looked at him and he gave a strange, almost perverse smile.

« Free him and bring him to my carriage. And hurry up, I have work to finish. »

That said, he left and two guards opened the cell, pulling me out of there, as I tried to think what he would do to me.

They pushed me out, having tied my hands and also putting a blindfold. I got into the carriage, which did not even look like that, given the nauseating odor inside it. He heard a lock close and the carriage move.   
I had to crouch in a corner and wait, while my heart pounded in my chest in fear.

It seemed like time did not want to flow until the carriage stopped and I kept my ears wide open to hear any kind of noise.

Someone opened the door and two strong hands pulled me up, making me go down badly.

« Careful. It must be handled with care. »

It was the merchant's voice, I had no doubts.

They dragged me along with them and in the end they no longer felt the warmth of the sun caressing my skin, if not more laments and supplications, while the merchant made them shut up, yelling at them, along with two other people.

Only when we were far from those complaints, they took off my bandage and I find myself in a well-appointed room, a bedroom.

It was rich and well decorated, arranged properly. A huge bed stood in the middle and I thought about how soft it could be, until a voice brought me back to reality, making me turn towards my interlocutor.

« So, do you like the room, sweetheart? »

The merchant approached me with a strange smile, while I backed away.  
That boy put on me a strange fear, in fact, it was scary, that face did not reassure anything good.

« The trip must have shaken you a lot, but now you'll be fine ... very well, little fawn. »

He was so close that he swallowed to his sight.

He reached out, caressing my cheek and letting his fingers down my neck, to the collarbone he discovered.  
They were long, soft but cold fingers.  
I put my hands to cover my chest, moving away from that guy a lot.

« No ... no, please ... Sir, please ... »

« Do not call me Sir, but call me Sir Kim. »

I did not have time to say anything else, that he came up and moved my arms, almost ripping my clothes off me.

Startled, I turned to escape, but he hit me on the leg and I fell to the ground, stomach down, feeling the coldness of the floor on my cheek.

« I told you that you'll be very well, why do you complicate things? »

There is nothing regretted in his voice, but I knew he was having fun. He felt his hands on my back as they descended lower and lower.

Tears ran from my eyes, knowing what would happen, what I did before  
sell me, but never got a point, because the door opened and he stopped, holding me stuck to the ground.

« My Lord, excuse me for disturbing you, but Lord Jung is here. »

« Did not I tell you to tell anyone that I am not there, stupid fool ?? »

He shouted, getting up and leaving me on the ground, with tears that no longer stopped.

« He has now entered. We saw him and he even saw your carriage outside, Lord. »

« curse... »

I heard him get up and head for the door, but I did not move.

« I'm going to see how to make it go away. You and Goria keep this deer here and ... change his dress. I want it naturally and you know what I mean. »

« Oh, yes, my Lord. »

He left and the door closed as I heard footsteps approaching me.

I got up before two hands could take me and ran away from a table.

They were two, two huge men with a perverse smile on their lips.  
One of them had a rope in his hands.

« Come on, come here and let we prepare you ... »

They were surrounding me and, without thinking about it, I climbed onto the table to escape, but one of them stopped me for a piece of the shirt, tearing it just a little more.

« LET ME GO! LET ME GO, PLEASE! »

I did not want to end this way, I did not want to be violated and even deprived of what I had. I made a huge effort and wriggled, running to the door that opened, while they followed me.  
I ran down a corridor and found another door, thinking it was the exit, but I was wrong.

I was wrong only when I found myself in the arms of another man, a man I had never seen before.  
He was talking to the merchant, because as soon as I turned around with frightened eyes, I saw him there, amazed, while his henchmen arrived in the room.

Another boy stepped back when he saw them appear and I could only hold myself to the body that was sheltering me, asking him my freedom to get out of that place.

I raised my eyes to his face and our eyes met.

They were not evil eyes, they were not eyes full of malice like those of the merchant.  
they were more human.

« ... You're sorry he arrived before you took him home. »

His voice was also calm.  
The merchant approached, but he moved me and looked at the two men, almost with a stern look that the two stopped.

« I think I can go now. Thanks Jae. I will also let you know then, if it is at my wish. »

What did he mean?

He held me close to him and walked towards the door, coming out of that place, followed by the other boy who just kept his eyes on me.

From how he was dressed he looked like a slave, but he was kept well, very well.  
I did not wriggle out of those arms and let myself be led to the market, while he covered me with his cloak, coming towards a real carriage. A luxurious carriage, nothing to do with that others.

He kindly let me go up and I did not resist, as the other boy helped me to get up too.  
When he was on it too, the carriage departed and moved away from the market, from the village.  
He put his arm around me and held me close to him, still looking at me, which I did too.

« Do not worry ... now you're safe ... »

He stroked my cheek in a delicate touch and only when he felt his fingers wipe away my tears, I fainted in the carriage, losing my senses from the tiredness and the fright I had gone through.

 ___________________________

I woke up only when I felt something on my forehead.  
I opened his eyes and saw the boy who had accompanied the one who had saved me from the clutches of the merchant, putting a damp cloth on my forehead.

I got up suddenly and backed away, also feeling a terrible headache.

I soon realized where I was: in a large luxurious bedroom and on a soft bed, with clean, warm and soft clothes, also covered by a heavy sheet of silk, white.  
The room was well lit by the rays of the sun and, inside, there was an intense bouquet of roses. Delicate, but at the same time intense.

« Good afternoon, little Fawn. Excuse me, I did not mean to scare you, but the Lord said that your cloth had to be changed. You slept for soooo time. In fact we have washed you a little and changed clothes. »

The boy smiled, telling me those words, but I was still frightened by what had happened to me and I still had to understand what I was doing there.  
Obviously he had noticed and put the cloth inside a small basin of cold water, looking at me with a friendly smile on his lips.

« Oh, I'm sorry, I did not show up ... My name is Kyuhyun, but you can call me Kyu or Kyunny too! »  
He held out his hand and I looked at her, without stretching my own and returning to look at his face.

« Where ... where am I? »

I said, bringing my legs to my chest and tightening them.

« In the Jung's residence. He is a very famous and rich merchant. It was fortunate that you ended up in his arms. He is not like the slave merchant Jaewho... »

From how he spoke he made me smile a little and did not go unnoticed.

« I know you're scared ... but now you can smile more! Lord Yunho is not like him, I can assure you ... »

« So ... So will he let me go home? » I said with a hint of hope in my voice and eyes that gleamed slightly.

Kyu looked at me and sighed, shaking her head and looking down.

« No ... but you will live here ... as his slave. »

I was speechless and looked at him, incredulous of those words.

Freedom was far from now.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Yunho POV** _

 

« What? »

« Finally I found what most pleased me, mother. Although late. »

« Where is he, son? »

I passed my hand over the hair I was holding loose at that moment. I had recently returned and my mother wasted no time asking a thousand questions about my new "purchase".

« In my rooms, where it should remain and will remain. »

I certainly would not have put he in the common servants' room. He was mine and I could keep him in my rooms.

I thought back to his frightened eyes and to that thin body, but well made close to mine, the first time we saw each other and closed my eyes and then opened them again.

« You know he must ... »

« Mother, he will stay there. Even during my travels, I do not want he to be moved. »

She looked at me and added nothing else, but returned to read her book. The speech was closed there, even though I knew she had not gone very well.

I got up and made a slight bow, going up to my rooms. I would have gone right away to see the young fawn.

Will he be awakened? Was he fine?

There were many questions that only behind that closed door could be answered.

I stopped and knocked, hearing voices of two people talking.

« No, but you will live here, as his slave. »

He could tell that it was Kyuhyun who spoke, before saying "come in" and I entered.

He was on the bed, the white and delicate coat covering his whole body and his legs almost thin. His disheveled hair gave him a jaunty touch and his eyes ... his eyes were a world that I would never stop looking at.

Kyuhyun stood up and bowed quickly, noticing that it was me.

« Lord, good morning. I did what you ordered me. »

He remained stooped and his voice was frightened. I had well said that no one should speak with that fawn, but seeing his expression, he understood that Kyu had done well.

He did not look as scared as when I found him in that hut. There was fear, but it was also surrounded by a mixture of curiosity, while watching me and Kyu.

« Thank you. Now I think you can go. In the kitchen they need. »

He stood up and looked at the boy for a moment on the bed, and then passed by and went out with the small basin of water.

When the doors closed behind me, I approached him, slowly and calmly.  
He looked at me and tried to get away a bit but ended up touching the headboard.

« Do not be afraid ... I do not want to hurt you. »

I said calmly, drawing close to the bed. I could feel that scent, the scent of his skin and there was no comparison with that of the roses that housed in the room. It was the most beautiful perfume I had ever heard.

At my words,he relaxed, but did not look away from my face. I sat down and tried not to make him uncomfortable.

« Have you rested well? »

He nodded and just pulled up the blanket, hiding the shoulder uncovered by the dress too wide.

« Did you eat anything? After this sleep, I think that you may be hungry. »

He shook his head and, in response, his belly began to grumble, which made him blush, making me smile.

« They'll bring you something, do not worry. But tell me ... why did you end up there? Debts? »

He shook his head and looked down.

« For what then? You do not talk..? »

« Even if I spoke ... would it matter? Nobody listened to me ... »

He said looking up and crossing my eyes again. For a moment the time seemed to stop again and only after a while did I speak.

« I'm listening to you, as you see. So ... for what? »

« A misunderstanding. An error. I have never stolen anything and never thought of doing it, even after living a life in poverty. Why should I do it today, even knowing I risk my family? »

His eyes turned bright and he did not stop looking into my eyes.  
Strangely, what he said seemed to me true, but he was mine now. I had bought and waited for him.

« Are you married? What did you do? »

He brought his knees to his chest and hugged her arms, swinging slightly.

« I'm not married, Lord ... I live with my mother and my sister and I am ... »

He stopped, as soon as he heard a knock.

« Lunch is served. »

Another servant entered in the room with a silver tray that led to the bed, placing it. He bowed slightly and left, leaving us alone again.

The young man's belly grumbled at the smell and, without saying anything, moved the lid of the dish, revealing its contents: a nice dish of duck with vegetables that served as a side dish and two freshly baked bread.

Evidently he did not know what to do and I told him.

« Please, eat as well. If you want I will go away, so you can stay here and enjoy your meal in peace. »

I started to get up, but he stopped me, taking a piece of my sleeve.

« No ... no, please ... stay with me. »

I certainly did not expect it, but I went back to sit down, while he approached the tray with the plate to himself and began to eat almost voraciously.

" He will not have touched food for a while ... "

I thought, looking at him. He soiled his lips and the sauce slid down his chin. I reached out a hand and dried it with my thumb, delicately.

He stopped and looked up, embarrassed.

« Come on ... I did not want you to get dirty. »

« Tha- ... thank you ... »

I waited fifteen minutes, leaving him plenty of time to eat. Once finished, he moved the tray to himself and took the goblet with water inside, drinking it all in one gulp.

I took the tray, getting up and carrying it on a table, so as to keep that bed free.

He put the cup on his leg, empty and licked his lips.

« Do you like it? »

I asked, coming back to the bed and sitting down.

« Yes ... yes, thank you again. I do not know how to thank you for taking me out of there ... »

« It's not me who has to thank, but the circumstances. If I had not needed a slave and if I had not come there that day, I doubt we will have met. »

At my words, he swallowed and half-closed his lips.

« So .. so I'm really a slave ...? will I live as your slave? I ... I can not. Please, let me go. I will repay you for the money you lost by buying me, but please ... let me go back to my family. My mother .. my sister, they need me. »

He clung to my arm and his voice became imploring, as did his gaze.

« I can not do this, you know? It's not the money I want from you. »

« And what would you like? I will give you everything, but please ... let me go .. »

« What I want can be given to me only by staying here. His complete company and ... »

I put my hand on his shoulder, uncovering the skin and caressing it with my fingers. He was horrified and walked away, leaving my arm and covering himself with the blanket, letting the chalice slip to the ground that shattered.

In his eyes was the same fear I had seen in the hut. I should have known what Jae meant to do, I thought.

Without saying anything else, I stood up and headed for the door. That refusal was too much, and if I had stayed there ...

« You will never get out of this house, if you remember it, not without me. »

I opened the door, almost infuriated, and I saw Kyuhyun there, waiting.

« He broke a cup, see to clean up. »

« Yes my Lord. »

He hurried in and closed the door as I went to my room, which was not very far from the young man's.

Once inside, I took a bottle and opened it, pouring the contents into a goblet that I sent down without too many compliments.  
That boy's eyes were still in my mind and also the way he turned away from my touch.

I let myself go to an armchair and closed my eyes.

That slave would have been too big a challenge for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here I am with the fifth chapter of the fanfiction! I thank anyone who will read it and who is following it!  
> I do not take it for the comments, which are positive or negative, but I would also like to know your opinion!
> 
> Thanks again and see you at the next chapter!

_** Changmin POV ** _

 

Even though I had been freed from the clutches of the slave merchant, what awaited me there was the same thing: I would have been the object of pleasure of that boy.  
From that day he spoke to me coldly and did not mention to stay in my company for a long time.

The clothes that made me wear were pure silk, meticulously worked and well embroidered.

In that place only Kyuhyun had made me a friend, the others looked at me with contempt, just because my master made me stay in his rooms and received the best portions of that house.

Master. I never thought of becoming someone's slave.

It had been two days and I did not have the chance to go out. I wanted to know what my family was like,my mother and my sister, if by chance Siwon was looking for me.

But that day I seem to smile, because Kyu had been allowed to go shopping at the market.

« Do you want me to get you something, Changmin? »

He asked me, arranging the clothes they had washed in the closet of my new room.

« Could I ... Could I come with you? »

I asked helping him. I did not want to have any ease for me, it was not even for me and I just wanted to go back to my life.

Kyuhyun shook his head and closed the closet.

« You can not. The master did not say anything regarding your exits. »

« Can you ask him? »

I asked looking into his eyes, hoping that at least he could do something, since he had said that boy was different from the slave merchant Jae.

« The Master has not in home right now, but I think he'll take you out as soon as your time comes. »

He nodded and stroked my cheek.

« So, you want me to bring you something? »

« Nothing ... I ... I would like you to go to my mother. I would like to hear from them ... please. »

I clung to his arm and he looked at me for a long time, becoming thoughtful.

« Tell me where you live. The street. »

I smiled gratefully and he handed me a sheet and a brush with some ink. I looked at the three objects and held the brush. I did not know how to write the way, I did not know how to write or even the name. I followed only my steps and that's it.

« Changmin ..? »

He waited, but I put the brush down and looked at him.

« I do not know the way .. I do not even know how to write Kyuhyun ..»

He was surprised and moved the objects to the small desk.

« Then tell me where the store is located. I will be able to orient myself and I hope that the time available is enough. My Mistress is not very forgiving with delays. »

« Your Mistress? However it is located near a small oven. You can not go wrong, it's the only one who makes bread even with strange shapes. »

I smiled and waited for an answer to my question, while his face was seized with a flash of genius.

« Maybe I know which oven you're talking about! Then I'll go there and ... yes, the master's mother. It is different from his son and, even if it seems delicate and beautiful, I assure you that it is a real tyranny. He thinks she wanted to put you with the other slaves today, but the master prevented her again. So, while I'm not there and not even the master, you do not get out of this room, okay? »

He moved away, moving towards the door he opened.

« I'll see to get back as quickly as possible. See you later, nae? »

He nodded and greeted him with a nod from the field, until he disappeared behind the door, closing it.

I went to the large window and watched the carriage that would lead Kyu to the market.

« I hope you are well ... »

My thought was only towards my family and how they were. Once the carriage was gone, I returned to the bed, sitting down and lifting my long dress over my legs, barely discovering them. I was not used to those clothes and sometimes, they stung.

I did not even know how many minutes passed, but I was tired of being closed there, like an animal in a cage.

« If I can not get out of the house, I can always walk around here. Just do not let me see the merchant's mother. »

I put on my shoes, put on my dress, and walked slowly toward the door, opening it and letting out only my head.

It was deserted and there was nobody. I go ahead.

I closed the door quietly once I went out and walked quietly, watching the corridor.

There were several paintings and even some furniture on which were placed precious vases. He had to be really rich and powerful, that family.

I found a door ajar and peered slightly, being careful if there was someone, but I saw no soul and pushed the door slowly, which opened, entering.

It was a bedroom, well lit and arranged. Maybe it was the owner who had saved me from there, I thought. I approached the window and looked out onto a garden full of red and white roses. They were beautiful and rarely could you see such a show.

I looked away and was also petrified to see those shoes on the ground.

The shoes I had carefully repaired were there. I would have recognized them in a thousand.

I approached and bent over, looking at them and still being surprised. So they belonged to him, these shoes. I caressed that object, until he felt two hands pushing me to the ground and I fell, stifling a groan.

« Ugly petty thief! What are you doing in this room? Is that how you repay the goodness of this family? Stealing in the sir's room ?? »

I looked up and saw a man quite sturdy and almost deformed, who was watching me carefully.

« No ... no, you're wrong. I just came out .. I was not going to .. »

« Shut up! If you do not want them to know what you were doing, then we can agree. »

His gaze fell on my bare legs, which covered quickly, feeling my blood freeze. He leaned down and grabbed my ankle, making me moan, as he pushed that dress away.

" No, no, please. "

I pleaded, but the grip became iron and I tore a cry of pain that stifled with his free hand, as he pulled off his petticoat, caressing the inside of his thigh with his rough hands.

I began to cry and plead, but he did not listen to me and this time I thought there would be no one to help me. I scratched and moaned, feeling his body press against mine.

« Yes, so ... let yourself be touched ... »

I closed my eyes and cried in silence, but the weight of the man disappeared and he heard only a cry of rage and the thud of a body on the ground, far from me.

He opened his eyes, clouded by tears and saw him. I saw my savior again.

The man's gaze was full of amazement and fear.

« S-Sir .. has already returned? »

There was a fierce rage in his eyes, something that scared me more.

« What were you doing to him? »

He hissed, advancing towards the man on the ground who was trying to get up badly.

« He was ... that thief was stealing in his rooms. It was my duty to stop him, Lord! »

He had not stopped and found himself next to the man who kept looking at him in fear.

« You ... it's not even your plan this ..»

He drew a sword and pointed it at the man's belly, his eyes full of hatred.

« You will pay for the affront and for what was about to happen in this room! »

He raised his sword, but I could not let him do it. I could not let it get stained with this crime.

I jumped up and stopped him, hugging him from behind and closing his eyes violently, praying that this would stop him. And it happened. The sword was not lowered and remained in the air, the outstretched arm, while the man on the ground, had repaired with both hands.

The proximity inebriates the nostrils of that scent of roses, mixed with something strong and masculine. I could very well feel his muscles, the muscles of his chest, where my hands were resting and the warmth of his back warming my chest.

« I ... please do not stain this room with blood. He does not stain his hands and his sword with blood. »

I whispered, putting my head on his back. He slowly lowered the arm with which he held his sword and barely turned his head to me and then looked at the man on the ground again.

« Get out. And that this serves you as a lesson. Do not ever get closer to this plane, not even to him, if you care about your filthy life. »

The man got up and ran away on all fours, leaving the two alone. The room fell into a deep silence and I did not leave, not very quickly. Only after a while did I detach myself from that embrace and knelt down, lowering myself completely.

« I beg your pardon. I did not want to ... but that man ... I did not want him to stain his blood. Please forgive me. »

He felt it in front of me as he lowered and laid the sword on the ground. He felt his hands on my shoulders and forced me to get up again, crossing his gaze, which at that moment had no traces of hatred, but only that little sweetness.

« Forgive me for what he had to see and suffer. She's fine, right? »

He nodded, but I put my weight on the ankle that had clenched me violently and let out a little moan. He noticed it and saw the purple mark on my snowy skin.

« I'm fine ... I'm fine, but please ... do not think about it anymore. I have to thank you for helping me again. Thank you, my Master. »

He looked at my face and stood up, bending over and picking me up, like a princess. I wrapped my arms around his neck and a slight redness appeared on my cheeks for that gesture.

« I can walk ... please do not disturb ... »

« Let me take a look at his ankle, mh? Then I can tell her if she can walk or not. »

I nodded a smile and he watched it for a long time, so much so that only when I stopped and looked down, he left the room, heading for mine.

  
\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

 

« You're a good-for-nothing! You do not even know how to place an order! »

« My Lady ... the Lord had entered earlier than expected. It was a grace if I was spared. »

« You have had grace from him, but not from me. I did not tolerate the fulfillment of my orders. Take it to the woods and kill it. I do not know what to do with this scrap. »

« No .. No, my Lady! Please! »

He was taken away and nothing was heard of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yunho PoV**  
  
  
  
After that event, I gave orders to one of the servants to stand by him.  
   
I wanted so much to hit that worm, to drop it lifeless for what it was do.

Changmin was mine and nobody had to touch him, not even my mother.

After a few days, his ankle had improved and now he was walking through the garden of the house, accompanied by the servant who was holding a parasol to protect him from the sun's rays. It was one of those beautiful days I thought was wasted keeping it at home.

I watched him, while enchanted looked at the various flowers that the place offered, flowers that I made myself put, including roses, especially red.

I smiled as I watched him, while he studied the flowers with curious eyes. Maybe he did not know much about them or maybe he was really fascinated. He turned his face to me, perhaps feeling my gaze and blushing, meeting my eyes on him, and immediately changed direction, returning to look at the flowers.  
Kyuhyun was there with my mother, who was also sitting outside, by my side, as she sipped her tea.

« Such an affront must be paid for with his life, only I do not find him a son. I think he fled for fear of being executed. »

I had exposed to my mother the event that had happened in that room and, even if they had looked for him throughout the village, there was no trace of him.  
   
« It does not matter if you do not find him, just he do not put foot in this house and stay away from him. »

She put the cup down on the well-ordered and polished table, looking at Changmin.

« Son, are you sure it's just one of your toys? »

His question made me turn towards her and I returned to look at the boy who was walking quietly in front of us.

« Do not you think it's an inappropriate mother question? »

Kyuhyun watched and listened to everything and noticed that there was something sad and melancholy in his eyes.

« And anyway, now I should also go. Today I would like to go down to the village and do some shopping. Excuse me. »

I got up and bowed, then passed in front of Kyuhyun, without looking at him.

Far enough away, I approached one of the slaves and told him to call Changmin and have him come to my rooms.

That day was not wasted.

He entered my room, after a few minutes, silent. I was dressed to go out and how he looked at me wondered what I had called him.

« Close Changmin as well. I do not bite you. »

I joked as he advanced slowly and stopped a few steps away from me, observing me. He bowed, remembering perhaps what he had to do, but I stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He felt it stiffen and then relax at that contact and moved his hand.

« You must not, when we are alone. Now you're wondering why I called you, right? »

«Yes sir.. »

«And you must not even call me master. Yunho, call me Yunho. »

He looked up at my face and his eyes ... those eyes that made me crazy and that did not hide how innocent and pure.

« Anyway, I called you here to get you ready. This day should not be wasted and I thought we could go down to the village. Since you've been here, you've never set foot outside and you're not my pet here. »

At my words, his eyes lit up and it was certainly not for the last words spoken.

« Really? Can we really go to the village? »

He nodded and in his look I found happiness and more that he could not describe.

« I only hope that where I will take you to be to your liking.» I said, just approaching his face, which I found so close to mine, unable to resist, but he turned his face away, barely moving away.

He had always been like that and maybe he would never let me get close to him, but I did not even want to force him. I would not have been different from Jaejoong and the others who had tried to hurt him.

The carriage was ready and we went down, then going upstairs.

I did not ask for guards or someone else to accompany us. I wanted to be alone with him in his company.

All the way he did nothing but look out and lean out. He had worn his usual bad clothes and shoes. According to my mother they were the only ones available at that time, although I doubted.

« Do not get too. You could fall. »

I warned him, continuing to look at him. He came back, then looked at me, meeting my gaze.

« Where are you leading me- Yunho ..? » he asked, bringing his hands on his legs.

« It is a surprise. But it's not a bad place, on the contrary. »

I smiled at him, but he looked back outside with an almost sad look. I wanted to know what he thought, what troubled him. But he did not tell me and almost always closed himself.

The carriage advanced for several minutes to the heart of the village, where it stopped in front of a lavish shop, rich, nothing to do with those small and poorly placed.

« We arrived. »

The coachman opened the door and got out, holding his hand to Changmin under his gaze, while the young man stretched out his hand on mine and descending and then leaving it quickly, looking at that place almost lost.

« We are on the other side and not in the vicinity of the popular market, Changmin. But follow me now, it's also cold. »

He did not have to repeat it twice and followed me, entering the shop.

It was a clothes shop, not simple clothes and poor, but rich and well decorated. I knew the owner, as I was delivering different clothes for her during my travels.

Changmin watched those dresses on the mannequins, stretching a hand to caress his smooth and delicate fabric, as his skin began to think. He really looked like a child than a man.

« Welcome to ... Oh, Lord Yunho! »

The woman recognized me and moved forward towards us. She was in her forties even though she looked very forward with age, but she wore luxurious, elegant clothes, which did not make many who owned a shop, but not her.

I bowed to the woman and stood up, looking at her.

«Thank you and I find you in great shape. »

« Thank you. You know, now the business is good and thanks to her I'm fine too. And you are not bad either! Really a handsome young man! »

She had just lost her husband and had managed to get by on her own, without the help of any other man, which even surprised my mother who considered her a woman with ugly costumes.

Her gaze then shifted to Changmin, who kept looking at the various clothes.

« Oh, who have we here? It's by chance ... »

« No, he is mine, not my mother's. »

The woman approached Changmin but he approached me, almost hiding behind my shoulders.

« But I do not want to treasure you! You do not even have luxurious clothes on. Knowing your master, it amazes me. Come here, let me see. Oh .. but I did not ask you, Lord Yunho. »

« I'm here for him, actually. I do not want you to wear something that I amount, but that can have wide choice here. I leave it to you, indeed to you. »

Changmin looked at me surprised. Maybe he did not really expect it.

« Perfect! So come with me son, I'll show you what you want. »

She took his hand and dragged him away, while in her face there was still amazement.

I smiled, taking a little walk in the shop, noting that some clothes had been booked for events that I would not have taken part of, since I did not really care.

«A-ah ..»

I looked toward the room where Changmin had brought him, hearing that complaint and I could not help but see, my legs moved by themselves. I pushed the curtain aside and saw it bare-chested as it tried to take off its newly worn pants from the body. His ankle still had to hurt him, even though he said he was fine.

Seeing me he covered himself, turning round, blushing violently. There was no trace of the woman and I saw a pile of clothes put on a small cabinet.

« I suppose you'll have to try all that, or am I wrong? »

He did not turn around, giving me his back and nodded, without moving anything else. I could study his body and his well-groomed back to the point of dwelling on his lower back still covered by those pants that let my fantasies wander. Fantasies that I had to repress, since the woman had entered with another pair of clothes and noticing me, stops, not knowing what to do.

«Forgive me, I heard a complaint and I allowed myself to enter without permission. »

Changmin seemed to blush more, as if he had been caught in the act of doing something. The ears became red, at least the tips, giving it a very tender air.

«Do not worry. It is right that he comes to check and I think he does not mind this. »

She smiled just mischievously and Changmin took advantage of that moment to put on a white shirt, too large for that lean body that was still being nourished.

«Anyway ... better than you go out. I think you have to do it yourself. »

I certainly did not want to embarrass him, even though I wanted so much to be there and observe his body, with or without those clothes.

That boy had completely bewitched me and I was aware of it.

I started to leave, but his voice stopped me.

« No ... you can ... you can stay, Master. »

He was still embarrassed and did not look down, looking me in the eye. The woman gave me a chair, where I sat down, saying nothing more and letting the two try the various clothes.

He could see that body with only a cloth that covered his intimacy and I could not study it carefully.

They tried different clothes that the merchant found adorable on him, but that Changmin did not love very much. Only the last one he wore was to his liking: it was a blue dress with delicate white floral embroideries, wide sleeves and they drew his body, caressing his skin with silk.

 

«Ah! I forgot the belt there! I'll be right back, stand in front of the mirror and do not move. »

She came out, leaving us alone and I did not stop for a moment to look at him.

He noticed my look on his body, thanks also to the mirror in front of him and raised his arms, making a little twist, smiling. He had smiled.

« He seems to have a piece of nature on him, does not he believe master? » He asked, looking at my reflection from the mirror.

«Yes you are right. But I think, indeed I am sure that nature can not compete with you. »

I got up and moved towards his figure, taking a white silk belt from that pile of tried clothes and I stood behind him, wrapping his waist with it and tying it gently, bringing my face close to the back of his neck, inebriating that its scent, which tasted like peach.

« I also love strawberries .. I should say more than I'm crazy about strawberries .. »

I whispered on his skin, rubbing the tip of my nose on it and caressing it with just my lips. He shuddered and felt it, squinting his lips and eyes, blushing visibly at my gesture that was completely innocent, as I tied his waistband to his waist.

I wrapped my arms slowly around his waist, holding him to my body and a little gasp left his lips.

« M- Master ..»

He put his hands on my arms and looked at our reflection, which I did too.

« We are beautiful .. do not you think? »

I whispered to his right ear, smiling at that image of us. He stood looking at us reflected in that mirror and the thing could continue, if it were not for the lady who, entering the room with a blue belt in her hand, left a "oooh!" Amazed.

Changmin moved my arms and I broke away, clearing my throat and coming back to my place as if nothing had happened.

Although he was embarrassed to have been seen that way with me, I could not but be satisfied with having had that brief moment of pleasure that, in my mind, I hoped to expand.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_« That boy must be removed. Since I set foot in this house, I already felt that it would not bring anything good. »_

_« How would you like to do it, my lady? Your son I think suspicious of You. »_

_« Of me? How can you say? He could not suspect me and I already think about the next move. Will you give me a hand? »_

_« I'm here to serve you, my Lady. »_

_A smile that did not promise anything good, appeared on the woman's face._


	7. Cap 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the seventh chapter, where I waited a while before writing it (due to lack of inspiration, school, family and even some problems).  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and in the next there will be REALLY something cute. <3

** _Changmin_ ** _**POV** _

 

That day we returned home with several new and even luxury ways, a luxury that I never liked, as poor as I was.

I leaved my blue dress with embroidered flowers on, as it seemed to please my master.

"So this was the life of some slaves?"

I thought, looking at myself in the mirror with my clothes on.

« Your master is not wasted Minnie! »

Kyuhyun is looking at that mountain of clothes on my bed and caressing her fabric without even a touch of jealousy.

« I do not even know why ... I could very well use what I had in the closet. »

For me it was a waste at the end, even if I did not mind those new clothes.

« Perhaps because, I remind you, that he also wants something from you? »

Kyuhyun sat on the bed and moved his legs, looking at me.

« Do you think that ...? »

I blushed, remembering what happened in the small shop. How his strong arms surrounded my body and how his breath stroked my neck, making my heart beat faster.

He shook his head and walked away from the mirror, as if doing so, I also removed the thoughts that appeared in my mind.

« I think so, even if this time ... no, I do not tell you and I'm not here to talk about ...»

« What ...? Go on ...»

« Oh, Minnie, no, I hope so ... I talk a lot, I think it's time to go to the kitchen and help that bad cook, before taking away some of my food. »

So saying he got up and joined me to give me a light pat on the shoulder.

« Prepare your expensive clothes and go down if you want! Ah, see you later Minnie!»

He greeted me with his warm and friendly smile that made me feel less alone in that place, when my Master was not there.

Once alone, I approached the bed and began to bend carefully and arrange the various clothes in the closet that resembled a small room.

I had divided the clothes already present from those taken and I thought, for a brief moment, to take a while and look for a servant who could deliver it to my mother and sister.

Kyuhyun had managed to find the way and even my family, telling him what had happened to me and also that I was in good hands with that person.  
He had also left a small bag with medical coins for my sister and also for school, without I asking.

Even though I knew they were fine, I wanted to see them, I wanted to be with them and resume my life, the life I loved in the end, even though I was now immersed in luxury.

But what was luxury for if I could not live with my family or have the freedom to go out and enter like a normal person?

I finished arranging the last dress and left that closet I closed, thinking carefully to go to the window to look out, until my eyes fell on a letter on the ground, under the door.

I approached and picked it up, opening it and seeing that something was written. The problem was that I could not read. I did not understand what was written.

Holding the letter, I opened the door to see who had left that message, but only the deserted corridor greeted me. There was no one.

I had to have someone read that letter, but who could this?

« Kyuhyun! »

I could trust him and left the room to go to the kitchen that was on the lower floor of that huge house.

Going down the stairs in a hurry, however, he ended up bumping into someone and fell with my ass on the step behind me, leaving even the sheet that ended at the feet of the one I had hit.

« Careful where you put your feet up ... oh, but it's his! Excuse me! »

The man, strong and slightly taller than me, came up, helping me to get up and arranging even the dress I was wearing.

I moved, thinking about what had happened with one of them, or rather, what he wanted to do in the rooms, holding my dress.

He moved his hands and looked at me questioningly and then bowed.

« Forgive me, I did not want to hurt you, I hope you did not hurt yourself and that your body is well. »

« I'm ... I'm fine, do not worry, forgive me, it's my fault if ... I would go down the stairs. »

I barely shook my head to apologize and seemed to like it, until he took the letter by his feet, reading the contents and bleaching.

« Master Changmin ... this letter is about your family! »

I raised my head to feel this and my eyes widened, watching the man reading its with his eyes.

« Who gave you this letter? »

His question alarmed me and I approached him.

« What do you say? Please tell me what it says! »

Knowing it was talking about my family, he put a strange agony in my heart that started beating out of fear of knowing.

« Someone has taken your family and is leading they to the forest hut, where negotiations for slaves are also held. »

My heart has lost a beat.  
No, it could not be.

I said nothing, but ran down the stairs, leaving the house and heading for the stable where the horses were kept.  
I knew I could not go out, that it was forbidden, but at that moment I could not follow the rules nor the reason.

I took the first horse I found, but then I remembered that I did not even know how to drive.

I thought about starting running on foot, but that man reached me.

« Come with me, I'll find them with my horse. »

I did not think twice and accepted, climbing on a black horse and waiting for him to climb too, holding only the flaps of the shirt of that man never seen in the house.  
I did not know everyone then, since I rarely went out of the rooms and not everyone ate at the table except Kyuhyun and the servant who had to guard me.

« Ooh! »

He waved his bridle and the horse ran out of the stable, following the path that led to the woods.

I was worried and even felt my eyes pinching at the tears that were coming up violently.

What had happened? Why had they been taken?

They were questions that the sun took with them, leading them to the clouds laden with rain that threatened the sky and its own rays.

I do not know how long I stayed on the horse, but by now the rays of the sun were coming in places where we were, covered by dense trees and not just by the clouds.

The man began to slow down with his horse, until he stopped in the middle of a small shady clearing.

« Where am I? Tell me if they are here. »

I felt a bad feeling about my body as I spoke those words.

He did not answer and just went down from the horse and then stretched out his hand towards my arm, pulling me down from the saddle and making me fall down.

The ground was damp and also ended up slamming my hip and making me sick.

« Of course you're really gullible, Master Changmin. I did not think it would be so easy even if I doubted his words. »

The man grabbed me by the hair, making me stand up with a moan of pain.

My eyes were covered with terror, while he smiled, a smile that did not bode well.

« You poor always believe everything. If only you had learned at least to read ... poor dog. »

Holding me firmly by the hair with one hand, he stretched the other towards his robe, pulling out a knife.

« After this work, I will be repaid for good and you will no longer be a nuisance and an obstacle. Say hello to the sun, master Changmin, or rather, slave. »

He was about to hit me, but I found the strength to wriggle and hit him on the right knee, letting him give up and I ran away, running towards the trees and hearing him curse.

At that moment I just had to run away and get help, survive.

I did not take care of the dress getting dirty and tearing because of the small twigs that ended up blocking me, I did not even take care of the scratches on my legs and arms during that escape that would have saved my life.

« HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! »

There was no living soul and no one answered. I was too far from civilization at the time and my assailant was on my trail. I could well hear his footsteps behind me, even if I did not see him.

In the end I decided not to scream anymore, but to look for a hiding place and be silent, hoping that the man will leave.

But during my run, it ended up falling into a pit, a trap made by someone to catch some animal.

I fell badly and felt a sharp ankle that made me moan in pain.

I felt the body in pieces, but crawled to a darker side, trying to hide from its probable sight.

« But look! You did everything by yourself, sparing me the job of getting my hands dirty. I can say that my task is finished and that I can go back with this silk ribbon. I would love to see the face of that bastard when I tell him that his servant ran away from home to the woods and, while I was trying to bring him home, he launched himself towards a precipice, preferring death to be in the arms of a man. I wish you to live decently these few hours of life that remain animal. Goodbye!»

« N-no! Stop! Let me out! »

I tried to get up, but my ankle hurt as well as my hip. My dress was now ruined and, moreover, it also started to rain.

In the darkness I looked for a foothold, something to hold on and climb, but I did not find anything, and I fell several times.

I started screaming for help, hoping someone would pass by, but the rain covered the sound of my voice and its drops covered my sight.

I gave up and went back to that dark and dry corner, sitting on the ground and cuddling up on myself.

Maybe he was really right that man, I was really an animal.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, but after a while, he heard footsteps and I took care.

If it was an animal?

I hid myself more and tried not to breathe, but a voice made me get up and give hope to my heart.

« Changmin! »

Although in the rain, I could well recognize that voice.  
I leaned back toward that faint moonlight and beat my hand on the pebbles in those walls of earth.

« I'm here! Master! »

My screams did not take long to be heard and I saw his figure protrude from above the hole, looking completely wet.

« Changmin! »

« Master ... Yunho! »

My heart began to beat and hope rekindled itself, as I tried to climb again.

« No, stop! So you will hurt yourself. »

He disappeared and I stopped, hoping he had not left me alone, but then came back with a rope in his hand that brought it down slowly.

« Hold on to this and if you can not get up, I'll pull you up. All right? »

I nodded, stretching out my hand and taking that rope tightly and then starting to climb, even if the rain covered my sight.

He did not stay still, but he helped me and pulled the rope up, until my feet touched the ground, falling on him.

I was out.  
I was alive.  
I was safe.

I clung to him, frightened and in tears, trying to calm down and throw out all that repressed fear.

His hand began to caress my back, which turned out to be naked for a long tear of the dress.  
My Lord's favorite garment was ruined.

I would have expected after a rebuke, but it never came, except that calm and sweet caress in the rain, lying on the ground.

« It's okay, Minnie ... it's okay ... »

He reassured me, standing up even without leaving me and taking me in his arms, moving towards his horse.

« We'll go to that cave for tonight. Tomorrow we will return home, also hoping that the rain will stop. »

I nodded my head on his shoulder, tight and shivering, as he began to walk, followed by his horse behind him.

« A-aatchiu! »

Sneezed, curled up with knees to my chest and eyes on the small fire that Yunho had turn on to warm up.

He had done all of it without even wanting my help, but just saying that he was sitting and resting.

He was looking in the bag he had brought with him, standing before me, lit by the faint warm light.

« Here. Take off those and wear this. It's dry luckily. »

He had pulled out a long warm robe and approached, handing it to me.

I took it, thanking him with his eyes and also thinking about how he could find me, how he had known I was there.

He often appeared when I was in trouble and sometimes he too, because of me.

I gave him my back, since I did not even want to go inside the cave to change and he did not even seem to look at me like that time.

Why was I sick?

I took off my wet clothes and put the warm, dry robe on my scratched leather and some blue fall marks.

Probably he had not noticed all this, because he had not even approached me, standing with his back against the wall of the cave, watching the rain falling violently.

I turned back to him, watching him, after seeing that beautiful dress now ruined.

«And .. and you? »

I noticed that he was not changing and that he was still wearing those wet clothes.

His eyes moved on mine and smiled at me, hinting a smile.

« I do not need. I'll be fine even with those that will dry, Minnie. »

«But you will get sick. »

I protested weakly, because I did not even can to raise my voice.

« I have a good health, Minnie. Worried about me? »

I blushed slightly at his question, nodding and noticing that he had not stopped smiling.

« Then I can do only one thing. »

He got up and began to take off his wet clothes, letting them fall to the ground.  
A part of me wanted to look up and see it, while another part did not want, out of shame, but eventually won the first and looked up, feeling the cheeks get warmer and warmer.

It was the first time I had seen his body and many times I had imagined how strong it was, which he said at the time.

In the dim light of the fire, I saw his sculpted chest, followed by well-trained abs and legs as powerful as those of a horse.  
His whole figure emanated strength, security and ...

I looked back, biting my lip and avoiding certain thoughts, when he sat down with only that single piece of dress that covered him from the waist up to mid-thigh.

He also untied his hair, which fell wet on his shoulder, of an almost shining black. It seemed a deity that a human common.

« Are you happy now? »

he says, watching and returning leaning against the wall in front of me, among us that little fire that warmed us.

« Yes but.. »

I got up and took his clothes that I put on a small branch that leaned towards the cave, so that they could dry out.

I felt his gaze on me again and this made me shiver more, thinking that we were alone there.

« Now I think ... I think they will dry quickly and tomorrow we could go back home ... »

I whispered, returning to my seat and bringing my knees back to my chest.

« Nae, we will go home tomorrow.  
Rest Minnie ... you must be strong. »

I felt that he was approaching and I did not look up to see his body sculpted that gave me a strange feeling never felt before.

He wrapped his arms around me and made me lean against his now-dry chest, but with that scent that injected into my brain.

« Rest ... I will be there to protect you ..»

He whispered reassuringly, gently caressing my shoulder.

His hair dripped just on mine, but it did not matter. I was fine in his arms.  
I felt really safe at that moment.

« Master .. I ... I apologize. »

I said slowly and looking at the crackling of the fire that was just faint.

« You have no reason to apologize ... you have acted according to your heart. »

What did he know?

« Do not ask questions, for those we have tomorrow. But now it saves energy and rests. »

« Yes, Master. »

« What did I tell you about how to call me when we are just the two of us? »

«Ok, Yunho ..»

« Good, Changmin ..»

A few minutes of silence passed, but another question surfaced in my mind.

« Yunho ... »

I did not receive an answer and I called him back, but he realized that he had fallen asleep because he was breathing slowly and relaxed.

I raised my head to see him.

His face was relaxed and his lips parted, while the hair adorned his face.

He really looked like a knight at the time, one of those that my sister told after school days.

I got up a little to make he stretch, so that his head was on my legs.

He murmured something in his sleep, but he returned quietly and stretched his hand over mine and sleep, squeezing it.

I do not know how long I looked at him, but I only know that, while my eyes closed and the bonfire was extinguished, the rain had stopped falling, leaving room for the birds singing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_ Yunho  _ _ POV _ **

 

There was no other time to waste.  
I knew that at home, someone was plotting against Changmin.

But why?

« I'd like to talk to my mother. »

"For now, the Lady can not receive you. She retired to prayer. »

Lately she often retired early, but thinking about it I had done nothing to attract her silence.  
I knew very well that she did not like to see me spend so much time with Changmin, but he was mine, as were her slaves.

Given the umpteenth hole in the water of that day without being able to talk to her, I went downstairs to go to the barn, but two hands rested on my eyes, enveloping me in a total darkness.

From the scent and the delicacy of those hands, I could well understand who he was and I marveled, since for several days, he avoided me too.

« Something wrong Changmin? »

His hands moved and so I could turn around to see him.

He had recovered and now he was fine, watched properly and I also tried not to be very absent.

What happened long ago was nothing but a trap, because nothing was known about Minnie's family in that place and the boy who "helped" him had also disappeared from nowhere.

He moved his hands behind his back and his suit, well-ironed and green silk, gave him a truly wonderful look.  
He had always been wonderful.

« It goes ... everything is fine, but ... I wanted to ask you if you had some time for me. »

I looked at him surprised by his words, but nodded.

« All the time you want Minnie. »

« So .. follow me, please. »

That said, he descended the stairs before me, inviting me to follow him.

I stayed behind, I could see well his shoulders and back, even daring to go down a bit 'down, where that dress wrap well his figure, showing its shape.

He stops in front of the library door on the ground floor and opens the door, entering and waiting for me to enter.

« I know I should not come in here, because the lady said it's forbidden to me, since I do not understand the value of writing, but ... I have something I would like to show you, to thank you every time you lent me rescue. »

Now he had that happy, almost luminous face as he ran to the table and knelt down, taking a box hidden under the precious wooden table and putting it in my sight.

« What is Changmin? »

I asked, moving forward, intrigued also by what he was holding.

« Sit down, please. You will see it as soon as you is seated. »

He got up quickly and moved the chair so I could sit in front of him and that box. I listened to him and did as he told me.

He returned to his seat and began to take off my shoes, almost gently and carefully, muttering something about the worn out soles.

He carefully placed them in a corner and opened the box, revealing new shoes.

« Where did you get it Minnie? Did you went out? »

I asked how they were new and shiny and wondering even when he had left.

The servant who had been guarded by his side had said nothing or preferred silence to speak.

« In fact I never went out and I could not even buy them, because I do not have a salary anymore, Lord ... »

He took my right foot and put on the shoe that also fit with the red floral embroidery, which made me remember that I had a similar pair, but very worn out.

« Call me Yunho, Minnie. When we are alone, I would like you not to use the formal tone, I told you. » I said, looking now at both shoes in my feet.

« But then ... where did you get them? »

I was really curious, but I kept looking at those shoes, remembering mine.

« I did not take them out, Y..Yunho .. They were in the house and I noticed them in a corner, near the door of her room and I took them, putting them back together with the help of Kyuhyun who gave me the necessary to fix them. I ... I hope you like it as a gift of thanks .. »

I could not believe his words, so much so that I looked up at his face, which looked at my surprised expression with his fawn-like eyes.

« Do not you ... do not you like it? »

He asked again, seeing that I was not answering him if I did not look at him again with his eyes astonished.  
I had never known anyone who knew how to replace the worn and broken shoes that were just thrown away, but he had succeeded as well as he ... Then came to mind the other pair, that was come back as new.

« Wait ... Minnie, did you even fix another pair of shoes maybe? »

He looked down, his cheeks slightly red and a small smile on his lips that he could not hide from my eyes.

« Yes, it was me who fixed those shoes. They were really expensive and very beautiful shoes .. I also wanted to know its owner, you know? And fate led me to be bought by the owner of those same shoes that I had taken care of .... But what do I say? To be saved. »

He had not raised his face as he spoke and I had to do it.

I put my hand under his chin and gently raised his face towards mine so that our eyes could look back.

« And I would have liked to know the one who had done this little miracle, Minnie.  
Those shoes, for me, were a very precious gift from my late father and you made him born again, bringing him to a new life, a new possibility. »

« I knew they were so precious ... And ... You did the same for me too. You saved me in some way from the slave merchant .. "

« Is it really a salvation for you, Minnie? Have you ever thought about running away? »

This time his eyes went down and he bit his lip, all under my gaze.

« A slave can not escape. They told me that you pay the price with death or with the sale of my family. And I could not .. I prefer to pay and no longer tell any truth, because no one had ever listened to me. »

« The truth? What are you talking about Minnie? »

He looked up, his eyes bright.

« It was not me who stole that money. I would not even have any reason. I have always worked honestly, as well as my father, providing for my family and the care of my sister who now .... "

I moved my hand to his cheek, caressing it and listening to every word of it.

« Is your sister sick? Why do not you tell me? »

« I ... I do not even know if it was right. I was only afraid of his reaction ... »

He put his cheek on my hand, looking at me with his eyes full of sadness and even lack.

In my mind I already thought what to do and in fact I gave voice to my thoughts.

« Minnie, do you want to go and see your family? »

His expression made me smile, like the reaction he had, bringing a hand on my leg as if to stand up to the question posed and not expecting it.

« Lord ... You ... -»

« Ah, no you, please. Use the you, otherwise I will not answer you. »

« You ... really would you do it? Can I go and see them? »

« Of course, I asked you and I would like you to answer me asking a question, already knowing my answer. »

Words did not come from his lips, if not an unexpected and strong hug from him.

I laught, stroking his head.

« Come on, go get ready. I will also tell the cook not to prepare anything for us. We'll eat out. »

He just broke away from me and nodded, getting up and always saying that thank you, as he went out of the library to get ready.

My eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the door and went back to look at those shoes shod on his feet.

« You really have the gift of some God, Changmin. »

It was now past five o'clock, seeing that the sun was about to fall and leave room for the evening.  
The horses trotted and Minnie sat in front of me in the carriage.

He had brought some things with him, for his mother and sister, after asking me for permission.

« No need to ask. They're yours and this is also your home, Minnie »

I told him before he took a small box where he had put some valuable clothes, clothes that he could see well on the Sister.

He had worn a not very showy suit of an almost dull purple and some worn-out shoes, even though I had to say, but I did not want to look like a master to him.

The journey passed with some comments as we entered the village, where he showed me every street and every store in that place. I did not know much then, if not the poor markets that were once a week and let him teach me something about his world.

After a few minutes, we arrived in front of a small house set well enough, near the baker that was now closed. The carriage stopped at my order and Minnie almost waited for my command, before going down and running towards the house, calling her sister and her mother.

I went out slowly, observing the place where Changmin lived.  
It was one of the poor places in the Kingdom, and the walls of that little house were also very old, which gave me the impression that I could collapse with a simple gust of wind.

The coachman got out and took the big box he brought behind me, advancing slowly under that weight.

« Mom! Sooyeon! »

From the door appeared the face of a woman not very old, but with barely white hair with a surprised eyes.

« Changmin ..? Changmin, it's you !! »

She came out, meeting her son who hugged tightly.

Were they the parents of that place then?  
I did not remember much when my mother hugged me, but seeing Changmin happy and with tears in her eyes, made me feel good.  
Because I knew I did the right thing.

«Yes, it's me, mother ... you do not know how much I missed you! Where's Sooyeon ?? »

« It's from the baker's daughter. They are both studying together in this period, thanks also to ... »

Only then did the woman notice my presence and she stopped talking, loosening her embrace from her son.  
Changmin turned to me and looked at her mother again.

« Mom .. he is my Master .. Yunho. »

The woman looked at me carefully and then took a deep bow, as they used to do all before my presence, but strangely I did not want her to do it too, so that I approached and stopped to raise it, speaking.

« You must not bow, Madam. Please, get up. »

« It's a sign of respect. I grew up with this education, Lord. »

The coachman left the box at the door and was watching the scene. He cleared his throat and signaled that he could go. I did not need him now and I would have taken the box inside.

« But believe me, there's not necessary. »

Just I bow the head, however, to the woman.

« I should do it, since it's much bigger than me and Changmin's mother. Needless to introduce me again, since it already did his son. »

Changmin just blushed and smiled at his mother who returned to look at his son, after making another small bow of the head to my gesture.

« Please, come in. It will be cold outside in a little while. »

So she invited us to come in and hurried to get the box and take it inside, before Minnie or she did.

The house was really small, but clean.  
The smell of the dinner flooded the house and from what I could feel was certainly rice and some vegetables, maybe spinach and green beans.

It was lit by some candles and there were only some parts of the house, while two rooms were closed and one half open.

« Where can I put the box? »

I asked, looking at the two. Minnie had taken off her shoes and stood barefoot, trying to help me, but I denied it.

« Tell me where, Minnie. »

« In my room. Sooyeon does not have to see it. »

He moved toward one of the closed doors and opened it, running to get a small candle to light the way to his room.

« Changmin, does our guest stop for dinner? »

He asked his mother, probably in the small kitchen to check dinner.

Changmin looked at me, but I answered before telling him.

« If I can share the table with you, willingly. »

« Then I'll go get more vegetables. It's a surprise that my son is here, I do not know how to thank you for this brief visit. »

« He must not. I did it with pleasure. »

I put the box near a straw bed and sat down on the ground, since there were no chairs and I did not want to sit on Changmin's bed.

« Then I go out. I'll do it quickly, wait. »

Changmin's mother went out and we were the only ones left and he, in that little house, in his room.

He sat down on the ground too, adjusting the dress he was wearing and looking at me under the faint light of the candle.

« You can sit on the bed, Yunho, it's not a problem .."

« I prefer Minnie here, this bed is so arranged that I'd hate to mess it up. So .. this is your room? »

I looked at that small room, at least as far as I could with that faint light, since by then the evening had fallen.

« Yes, this is where I sleep and I work from time to time. If it had not been so long, you would have felt that smell of new shoes. »

He just laughed, letting me bear this temporary laugh, as he took a seat beside me, bringing his knees to his chest, moving his toes with the candle beside us.

« It's not like the room you gave me, but I like it. I like all this, even if it seems a little. »

« And I guess you miss it a lot too. But you're really particular Minnie, you know? »

« Yes, I miss it ... And why? »

He asked, looking at me with his lips slightly ajar.

I really craved those lips and not to rush on them, I looked at the small flame, continuing.

« Because many crave wealth and not the poverty. But you're not one of them. »

« I have never asked anything in my life, if not the healing of my sister and live my life in serenity. What I have learned is that we all are born poor and slowly become rich, but not in material goods if not moral and spiritual. »

I listened to him with interest, even finding his words true.

« I think so too, in a sense. In the end, I inherited my grandfather's business, as my father inherited it. An already built Empire that I just have to keep. »

« And it's a hard task, this. »  
he said, stopping to move his toes and seeing that the candle was about to go out, too worn out.

« Wait for me here, I'm going to get a new one, before we stay in the dark. »

He got up, but something made him slip and, before he could touch the ground, I got under him, knocking the candle down and finding himself in the dark with him on top of me.

« Minnie, are you okay? »

I asked, careless of myself, since I had done nothing.

« Yes, and you? Excuse me, Yunho .. »

The words he said were blown close to my face. I could feel that warmth and that body pressed to mine that tightened more, not wanting to let go.

« I think ... I think he has to get up and get a new candle. »

« Do you really want to escape me again, Minnie? »

I touched his lips in the dark, because that softness could only be those two rose petals that I had long wanted.

He probably turned his face to the side and had to loosen his grip. He would never give it to me, it was sure now. I got up and added nothing else, lying on the ground looking at the dark ceiling, as he walked away and came back a little later with a new candle and his cheeks completely red.

It was so damn nice and cute like that.  
But I did not move to go to him, if not to come back and sit down and arrange my clothes.

That evening I also met Changmin's sister, Sooyeon.

She did not even believe her brother was there, but in the end, amid tears of joy, she hugged him and dropped her crutches.

Changmin had told me about his illness and maybe I already knew what it was. I would have taken that provision too.

« I beg your pardon for the lack of dinner I offered you, Lord. »

« You must not apologize. It was always a King's dish and his kitchen was really good. I had never tasted such healthy and tasty food. »

The woman had no words to say, but it really had been really good for me.

After dinner, Changmin had put her sister to bed in her mother's room, and they were probably talking about all the time that had passed, while I went back to Minnie's room, waiting for him. He returned after a few minutes, looking out with a candle and his mother next to him.

« I think we can go home now. »  
he said in a low voice so as not to wake his sister. He had dragged the box into the women's room, telling his mother to open it in the morning with Sooyeon.

« Do you really have to go, darling ...? »

The woman asked and he nodded. It was perfectly clear that this separation was too much and led me to implement my other surprise.

« Our carriage is away for today. I also gave the driver the chance to go see his wife and children, so I think you can stay with your family for today, Minnie »

I got up and took the small candle that I had brought with me, approaching them.

« You can stay here for tonight. Tomorrow morning I'll take you home with me, all right? »

« Really can I? »

« Yes, you can Minnie. But first tell me where I can find a little .. »

I again found myself tightened by his arms and held the candle to keep it from falling, carrying a hand on Minnie's back, even though her mother had not noticed anything.

«Thanks .. thanks Yunho .. you are always filling me with happiness today ..»

He whispered softly with his face on my chest.

« I'm glad it's like that ..»

He moved, when I moved my hand and cleared his throat, looking at me.

« You can stay here. You do not have to go away. »

« If you have any more straw, I can place my bed in a corner. Are you sure? »

« You can, Lord. I will give you some fresh straw. We should have some in the cellar .. »

« No, you can ... you can even sleep on my bed. It's big enough for two people. »

In saying this, his cheeks turned red again and he lowered his candle to hide that detail.

« All right, that's fine too, madam. Thank you. »

I bowed my head and looked at Changmin.

« Then I'll go to sleep. Spend a nice night and Changmin, spend the night well talking to your mother. »

« Thanks Yunho .. and good night ..»

Even her mother wished me goodnight and the two left the room, closing the door.

Strangely I also felt a little bit of envy for their relationship, as I returned to the bed, laying the candle and starting to undress, standing in a sleeveless tunic and putting the clothes on the small shelf there.

I turned off the candle and lay down on the straw, finding it uncomfortable, but with that Minnie scent that time had not erased.  
I inhaled that scent, hearing the laughter of the woman and that of Minnie and slowly I fell asleep, feeling in the distance those voices, also cradled by its scent.

I do not know how long it passed, but he opened his eyes that it was still dark or at least it was still night, but in the room a candle was still lit and I saw the figure of Minnie who was undressing, remaining with the white dress she used as underwear.

I followed that figure with his gaze, that body covered only by that garment and my mind fantastic about things not so chaste as the first time I saw him.  
I closed my eyes as soon as he turned to get into the bed, spending the candle and letting the faint light out of the small window light up the room.  
He entered the bed and approached me, but gave me his back.

That scent really made me crazy and even his own figure on that bed, on the same bed we were sleeping in.

I did not resist and, instinctively, wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer to me and making his back adhere to my chest. I also brought my face close to the back of his head, brushing against his skin with my moist lips.

He felt him shiver, but also sigh without even going away, unusual.

I also left a small kiss, pretending to be in sleep, but he pressed his lower back to my pelvis, catching me completely by surprise.

« Yunho ... You're not sleeping, are you? »

He whispered softly in his charming voice, turning his face slightly towards mine.

« How did you know I was not sleeping? »

«The body of a sleeping person is not so ... like this ... »

I knew what he was referring to, but it was not my fault either.

« It's the effect you're doing ... I can not hide it under the covers. »

I admitted without any shame and approaching his face, but his hand stopped me, going to rest on my lips.

« Since ... since when ..? »

He asked, perhaps embarrassed by the voice I could hear.

« From the first time I saw you. But I did not want to be like Jae. I wanted to give you your time. You know why I got you, did not you? »

« Yes, I know ... Kyuhyun told me ... »

He moved his hand, letting it fall down my chest, while he turned completely towards me, so that this time our breasts were glued. His heart pounded oddly, but perhaps it was given for our closeness.

« But if you go on like this ... I do not know how long I can resist. You're damn wonderful Minnie .. "

«Also ... you too, Yunho ..»

He let it slip from his lips as he slowly approached my face.  
On the one hand I thought that maybe he had drunk, but not on the other.

He stopped a few inches from my face, making our lips touch and I had to recall all my self-control so as not to slip on them and kiss them.

« So .. then kiss me, Yunho .."

Was he really saying that? Could I really kiss those lips that I had long desired to take?

« Do you really want it, Minnie? »

« If I did not want to .. I would never asked you .. »

It was true and I did not repeat it twice.

I approached, filling that distance and joining her lips to hers.

I stood for a while 'still, waiting for a negative reaction, like being pushed away or he ran away, but it did not happen and I could finally move his lips slowly, tightening that body to mine and, shortly after, bring me up of him without weighing him.

His lips were really so soft, smooth and velvety. A sweet invitation to savor beyond, to go beyond.

I stroked his lips with his tongue, asking for more and more access and did not deny it, because he opened his lips and brought his tongue to mine, intertwining it and carrying it towards him.

He was inexperienced on these things and I had to drive him over, attacking me eagerly to his body and his lips.

Our tongues danced in a sensual movement, moving away and seeking each time, and his body moved under mine.

I broke off, just to catch my breath both without moving far from his face.

« You completely bewitched me, little shoesalesman. »

« I have not been ... It's those shoes that brought you to me, bewitching you. »

Return to a kiss with more passion, uncovering his chest and stroking part of the chest that I found quite sculpted.

He bit my lower lip, feeling my fingers touch the right nipple and moving away a little.

« Yunho ... »

« I will not hurt you ... promised Minnie ... but please, do not deny me this even now, because I will not last long ...»

He did not reply, but he let himself go, completely to my hands, he will move and move on his clothes, fall beside that bed.

I wanted to see that body in a more intense light, enjoy the sight of that soft skin and its forms, go crazy for that look that was probably embarrassed and red.

My fingers crossed the line of his chest, descending to the abdominals and the lower abdomen without going any further.

I wanted everything to be slow, intense and pleasant for both of us.

« Do not imagine how much I want to observe this body now ... do not imagine ..»

« S-stop it ... it's so embarrassing ... »

« Strangely, I already knew you would say these words. But what do you say if you provide to leave me without clothes? »

« I ... I do not know where to start ... »

« Do not tell me you're still ... Intouched. »

He swallowed under me, but I took his hand and led him to the laces of my robe.  
With slow and timid gestures, I will feel it dissolve the lace and kiss it on the lips, while the dress opens slowly and leaves my body uncovered.  
I took that too and dropped it beside Changmin's, wrapping his arms around his body.

Now there was nothing more that hindered the completeness of our embrace. My lips explored every single part of him and teased him, while one barely held back those embarrassed and pleasurable moans that escaped his lips.

« Do not hold back ..»

Whispered in his ear, covering our bodies with that simple sheet left hanging and that now came in handy.

« You can not say ... they ..»

« I'm here ... Do not worry ..»

I knew that soon we would be one.

One single being.

You come forever dreamed of from the first moment that will set foot in my abode.

His legs were apart, while my lips tortured the skin of his neck, savoring it.

It was a clear invitation his, even if I had not said it, it was his body to speak.

« Minnie ... my Minnie ...»

« Yunho ... please ... Be nice ...»

He was trembling under my body, while he was clinging to my body, his hands on my shoulders.

« I will be .. I will always be with you ..»

I whispered slowly to his ear, completing that hug as ancient as the world itself.

A little cry of pain came from his lips and he really understood that it had been intact.

I stopped abruptly, lifting myself just to look for my face with my eyes that I could see under the faint light that came through the window.

« Minnie ... you really are ... »

I was also happy. Happy it was me his first time and that Jaejoong had not taken anything from him, but also scared of having hurt him.  
It was not the first time I had this kind of relationship, but with Changmin I just wanted his to have pleasure that there was no pain on his face.

«Y-Yunho ... I'm .. I'm fine .. please, c-continue ..»

«Minnie .. my darling ... »

I promised myself that I would be kind and slow.

I began to move and his nails anchored in my flesh, procuring me that pain and pleasure that always nourished my desire to always have it for me, not to let it go anymore.

The room was filled with our moans, barely restrained and our perfumes that mixed with straw, gave an unforgettable fragrance.

At that moment, I did not want to have only his body in his hand, but also his soul.  
He.

I did not remember how long we stayed together and how many times my name was called by those wonderful lips, but I only know that night, that night by now, had marked our tomorrow in something better.

The next morning, when I woke up, I found the place next to me empty, but I still perceived our scent and its warmth.

I stood for a while 'to observe that point, listening to the noises that came from the kitchen and the smell of freshly made bread. Outside the small village, it was already in activity and the sun flooded that room, making it pleasing to my eyes.

I decided to get up and take my clothes, wearing them before leaving the room and following those voices.

« Goodmorning, Lord. »

The first to notice me, it was his mother and then his sister who got up to make room for me at the table, but who stopped, taking a seat at the other end of the table.

« Did you sleep well, Lord? »

Sooyeon asked me, like the fawn-like eyes of his brother.

« Very well, Lady Sooyeon. And you? Did you sleep well? "

« Yes, even if ...»

« I am at home! Mom ... I managed to take only two loaves. I hope it is enogh- ... »

Sooyeon was interrupted by the entrance of Minnie who, as soon as she saw me, flared up and lowered her gaze, laying the two loaves on the table, while the lady placed at the table some fresh cheese and four glasses of hot milk.

« Good morning, Minnie. Did you sleep well? »

I asked, looking at him, as he took his place next to his sister who looked at us both.

« Yeah yes, I slept well. And you.. ? »

He just raised the right glance to see my face with a half smile for his question.

« Oh, yes .. beautifully ... »

He re-issued to my words and took the first piece of bread that his mother had made with cheese, stretching it to Sooyeon and the second to me, without looking at me, then taking the third.

« Even I slept well! Even if there were strange noises in your room ... »

Changmin almost choked and took his cup of milk, taking a long sip, while the lady did not seem to listen, since she was busy preparing the other slices.

If it were not to keep the matter secret to the girl, I would certainly have laughed amused by Minnie's reaction.

« Maybe it was the wind or some little mice looking for a way to enter a small one. »

« It can be ... even if the mice never get close. »

« There's always a first time, miss. »

I took the cup and drank some milk, watching Minnie with an amused smile, hidden from the cup.

That would really be the beginning of something new.

 


End file.
